Breaking the news
by redapples
Summary: This is set after the last chapter of eclipse before the epilogue . Edward and Bella break the news to they're parents. Bella POV.
1. Charlie and Renee

_set after the last chapter of __**eclipse **_

Edward slipped the delicate ring through my third finger. I marvelled at it for a moment, it seemed even more beautiful than i remembered, and then set off downstairs, Edward at my side. The only person we passed was Alice.

"oh, by the way Edward, I saved the pleasure of telling Esme and Carlisle for you so you had better tell them soon, i can't wait to get started"

"Alice! Don't go overboard with this!" I warned

"Don't worry Bella"

she and edward shared a glance. I wonder what she had thought. The secrecy was killing me.

"ugh, lets just go edward", i sighed frustrated, and we ran back to my truck.

The ride back was silent, mostly because i was too busy thinking about how i would explain to Charlie to talk. Edward understood and kept silent. When we slowed in front of the house, i was summing up my thoughts. I would just cut right to the chase and remind Charlie he could do nothing to stop me.

"you ready?" Edward called.

"Alright, lets just get this done"

"Don't worry about Charlie, his thoughts are relatively calm. He shouldn't take this the wrong way"

"it's not Charlie i'm worried about, what about Renee? The last thing i want right now is a fight"

"well we can only hope, lets go"

We made our way up the driveway and approached the door.

"well, here goes nothing"

"Charl.. i mean Dad?" i yelled

"hey bells, whats up? you got news?"

"yeah i do. um, before i tell you just promise me you won't... overreact"

His cheerful expression faded, "Bella whats happened? You can't stop me from getting angry at you if you've done something worth yelling at"

It sounded like the tone he had given me when he found out about the motorcycle.

i sighed, "Dad... me and edward are... well... we're getting married"

I blurted out the last phrase.

His expression slowly changed from relief, then to anger, then to confused as he was taking what i had said in. This was clearly not what he had been expecting.

"Bella, honey, isn't this a bit soon? This can wait you know, theres no need to rush in to things, Gosh you're only 18"

"Dad, i know what i'm doing, this is definitely what i want, i love edward"

"look Bella, i know how it feels at the time, but shouldn't you just, wait, a little longer, just be sure of what your doing, marriage is something you need to think about"

"Dad, this is different from your experience. I'm ready, i know it"

"Bella, i'm begging you, just a few more years, you never know what could change"

I could see he wasn't going to give in easily.

"Dad i'm SURE about this. Nothing i feel will change, ever."

Edward spoke for the first time, "Same. I love Bella and always will, always _have_"

"Well Bella, if it's what you want, i can't stop you, but just remember to be careful...um... i don't want you to get hurt again"

"I will never hurt Bella again, i swear, if there was only some way i could prove it to you"

Charlie sighed, evidently giving up. The determined look in his face however told me he would have another go at me as soon as Edward left.

"Thanks Charlie!", i exclaimed and jumped up to hug him, anyway.

he still didn't look sure when he said "i'll get renee on the phone".

This is what i was dreading to hear, _Renee. _

Her reaction had been on my mind ever since Edward mentioned the idea of marriage last year.

Edward followed me up to my room.

"Well that wasn't so bad, was it" he said happily

"Well i'm sure this isn't the end of it", i said depressingly

"Well i'm sure thats what it seems but his thoughts tell me otherwise"

"really!" my mood lightened almost immediately, but ofcourse my reaction speed was quite low

Just then, Charlie yelled from downstairs "Renee's on the phone".

I looked up at edward in fear and he just chuckled. "Relax bella, Don't stress, it's bad for your wrinkles"

I glared at him and picked up the receiver,

"Hello, Mum?"

"Hey Bella, Charlie said you had some big news, whats going on?"

"Umm Mum, You know Edward"

"yeahhh"

"well... ummm... i'm not sure how to say this but..."

"Bella, just spit it out" she said laughing

"We're getting married"

The silence was eerie and uncomfortable. I wasn't going to talk until she replied.

After what seemed to be hours, she spoke calmly but also harshly, "Bella, I strongly disagree with this desicision"

"Mum, I know, trust me, i know I'm right though"

"Bella bella bella, whats the harm in more time?"

Ofcourse, she didn't understand, and i didn't blame her either.

"Mum, I am absolutely positive about this decision. I KNOW what i'm doing"

"Bella DO NOT do this. I should know, i've had experience. This is NOT what i had expected in you. YOU of all people are making a STUPID mistake in rushing into marriage. I can't believe Charlie even allowed this. Bella i'm sorry hon, your not getting married at 18!"

She had completely given up on taking it calm. I decided to take the same path.

"UGGHH, i just KNEW this would happen. Mum this is NOT the same as you and Charlie, Me and Edward will never change how we feel. Even YOU said there was a way we moved around each other that made it seem like we couldn't live without each other, and you're right, I CAN'T live without edward. Have some Faith in me"

I could hear her sighing.

"Bella, you know that's not what I mean, i know you love him and he loves you, but just take it slow, you're not usually the one to rush into things"

"I know mum, but I'm sure."

"if you say so honey, but just know I don't agree with you on this, but I'll accept it"

"thanks mum, I appreciate it"

"well, I'll help you plan it, after all it's going to be just like a dream"

"No thanks mum, but Alice –you remember Alice don't you- has already got the job"

"oh okay, yes Alice was always such a nice girl, well don't forget to send the invite"

"ofcourse I won't"

"buhbye bella"

"cya mum".

I put the phone back in it's dock. Edward pulled me toward his marble chest.

"I'm so proud bella"

"thanks, ok now lets go break the news to Esme and Carlisle. Some how I think they're reactions won't be as bad as Charlie and Renee's".

Edward laughed and slowly we walked downstairs.


	2. the Cullens

Please review this is my first

_Please review !! this is my first_

"How did it go?" said Charlie suspiciously, as soon as I was in his view.

"Good, She doesn't agree with me but she accepts it"

"oh, well, where are you two off to now?" he decided to change the topic.

"off to tell my parents the news" Edward replied for me, as politely as ever.

We left and speeded down to his house, even though it was not really possible to speed with my truck.

As soon as we walked in edward merely said "Esme, Carlisle, we have news, in fact its news for everyone"

The rest of the Cullen family walked in without a clue of what was going on (except ofcourse Alice). Alice had apparently kept her word.

"Edward, you say it"

"Alright", he said grinning, "Well, Me and Bella, are, getting married!" he said joyously

"in an instant Esme and Carlisle were hugging Edward"

Emmett was chuckling and smiling widely.

Alice was delighted.

Even Jasper and Rosalie looked happy for us.

"Oh I'm so happy, for the both of you" cried Esme through her dry sobs, Looking and edward.

"As am I" said Carlisle, "Welcome to the family Bella".

Color rose in my cheeks, I hadn't thought of it that way. Emmett just chuckled more loudly.

As soon as everyone calmed down and Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch again, Esme looked and gasped at my third finger.

"oh edward, that's lovely"

I was embarrassed but Rosalie and Alice glanced up at my hand to see what Esme had been talking about.

_Thanks for reading I know its quite crappy. _


End file.
